


Not What He Expected

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, I'm too tired to tag things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine can't help but be surprised when he wakes up the next morning with Sebastian's arm around him. He isn't surprised that he slept with him, but that he stayed. He expected Sebastian to leave and never talk to him again, but instead Sebastian is here, laying next to him. His head is resting on Blaine's chest and his arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible.





	Not What He Expected

**Author's Note:**

> The past few days I kept writing a few sentences, and then deleted them. I finally got an idea that I finished writing. (And a pairing, at first I tried writing a Sterek (Teen Wolf) fanciction, then changed it to a Constangreen (Legends of Tomorrow) but I finally stuck with Seblaine)

"Thank you for coming." Sam grins at Blaine and takes a sip from his champagne. "Of course I'm here Sam, I wouldn't miss something so important for the world."

It was weird, seeing a lot of old New Direction members he hadn't talked to in years, there were even a few Warblers, because of course Sam was friends with them. Sam was an artist, he drew comic books and it was a big succes. A few of his friends threw a party to celebrate his succes and invited all of his old friends. 

They were still best friends, Blaine supported Sam no matter what and they were roommates before Sam met his girlfriend, Sara. Blaine saw Kurt somewhere too, after their divorce they hadn't really talked, Kurt was seeing someone and avoided him the whole night. Blaine was glad, he was over Kurt but didn't want to talk to him.

"Sam, speech?" One of his new friends, Fred, grinned at him. "Oh, yeah, of course." Sam pats Blaine's shoulder before walking towards the small stage. Blaine was proud of his best friend.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _the_ Blaine Anderson." 

Blaine turns around to see Sebastian smiling at him. He huffs out a laugh, "Hi, Sebastian." He didn't know Sam and Sebastian were friends, but he wasn't really surprised.

Sebastian doesn't say anything, but also doesn't leave. He stays next to him as they listen to Sam's speech. Blaine can't help but glance over at Sebastian a few times, he looks good. He's wearing a dark grey suit with a dark blue tie. His hair is styled, but less gel than the used in high school. He looks calmer, doesn't have his usual smirk. He looks handsome, Blaine has to admit.

Sebastian felt eyes on him and turned to look at Blaine. He gave him a gentle smile and Blaine looked away. Sebastian laughed when he saw a blush on Blaine's cheeks and focused on Sam.

Sam's speech wasn't long, and soon music filled the room. Now and then there was a song from a member of the New Directions. Both Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine released a few songs. Mercedes really focused on music, even toured with a few big artist. Rachel mostly stayed on Broadway, but now and then released a song. Blaine wrote songs, he didn't sing them. Even though he loved singing, he prefers writing. That way he did what he loved, without getting so much attention. He saw what fame did to his friends, they were always busy and barely had any time for themselves.

Sebastian turned towards Blaine, taking a sip from his drink. His green eyes are bright because of the lights, it's like they're shining, and Blaine finds out that he wants to stare in them forever.

That's new.

"So, Sebastian," Blaine clears his throat, "what are you doing nowadays?"

'I'm a scientist." Sebastian answers, surprising Blaine. Sebastian laughs when he sees the surprise on the shorter man's face. "I didn't know you liked science." Blaine tells him and takes a sip from his drink. 

"I never really told people, but science was always my passion. More than music." He explains, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. 

"I'm happy you followed your dreams." Blaine tells him. "And you? Did you follow yours? I haven't seen your name on any Broadway sites yet." 

Blaine laughs, "No, I'm a songwriter. Broadway was never my dream, just an interest." 

"And you and Kurt, I heard you got married, congratulations." Sebastian's smile looks slightly less genuine, telling Blaine that he still didn't like Kurt. "Oh, no, we got divorced. The only time we talk is about our daughter."

"Daughter?" Sebastian looks surprised, his eyes are wide. "Yeah, just before we divorced, Rachel gave labor to our daughter, Hope. It's been a year since it happened, actually." 

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says and he gives him a sad smile. "Oh, I've moved on, and I don't regret anything. I loved Kurt, and he loved me, but we just didn't work anymore. We had an amazing few years, but we both decided that it wasn't it anymore."

"And are you seeing anyone?" Sebastian asks, a little hopeful. Blaine shakes his head, noticing the change in the other's voice. "No, no one."

\--

Blaine can't help but be surprised when he wakes up the next morning with Sebastian's arm around him. He isn't surprised that he slept with him, but that he stayed. He expected Sebastian to leave and never talk to him again, but instead Sebastian is here, laying next to him. His head is resting on Blaine's chest and his arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. 

His light brown hair is messy and tickling Blaine's neck. 

He's happy, the feeling of the taller man in his arms and the thoughts of last night. They had talked for hours, until the party was over. Sebastian offered to walk him towards his apartment, which was close to the building they were at. When they arrived, Blaine suddenly had the courage to kiss him, and a few minutes later they ended up in his bed.

Even the sex was different than he expected, Sebastian was gentle and made sure he wanted it every few minutes.

Sebastian mumbles something, Blaine doesn't understand what he's saying but smiles. "Morning."

The taller man groans and looks up, Blaine expects him to freak out, but he just lazily smiles back before laying back down, hugging Blaine's body. He finds himself run his hand through Sebastian's soft hair.

They stay like than, the only sound filling the room is their breathing. Blaine likes it, just staying in bed like this. Sebastian hums before getting up, sitting on Blaine's bed. The sheets are covering his lower body and Blaine can't help but look at his chest before meeting his eyes. 

"I hope you didn't regret yesterday night." Sebastian says, and his voice sounds different. Blaine knows Sebastian did his best to get an American accent, but he can faintly hear his French accent. 

"I don't regret it at all." Blaine sits too and smiles at him. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"Surprised?" Sebastian doesn't look offended. 

"You're really different than in high school, for a few minutes I was scared that you would already be gone when I woke up." Blaine admits and looks at his hands, nervously playing with his fingers until a larger hands grabs one of them. Sebastian gently squeezes his hand, "I let you go once, Blaine Anderson, I'm not planning on leaving you ever again."

Blaine smiles at him when Sebastian brushed a curl out of his face and kissing him softly. This is definitely not what he expected when he went to the party last night, but Blaine isn't complaining.

"I don't regret last night, but I regret that I did it so soon. I know we should've went on a few dates, but I guess seeing you and finally kissing you made me forget. So, Blaine, do you want to go on a date with me?" Sebastian asks, slightly nervous. Blaine nods, "Yeah, I'd love to." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Bohemian Rhapsody and it was amazing! I'm pretty sure I cried a few times. This is not edited, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
